


Fighting the Inevitable

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: The Inevitable [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a Les Mis kink meme prompt.  Javert is a closeted omega in a society where being such is deemed a weakness.  In Toulon, Valjean, an aggressive alpha, discovers this.  </p>
<p>First in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Inevitable

His knuckles were raw and bloody, his teeth bared in a snarl of pure hate. His weight held the other prisoner down as Valjean proceeded to turn the man’s face into a twisted battered sack of meat. 

“24601!”

Valjean ignored the voice; George had to learn, had to pay for looking at what wasn’t his. Adrenaline surged through his body, he was stronger, he was better; he would put down any challenger like a dog. Two sets of arms grabbed at his flailing limbs, yanking him off of George.

The other man’s face was unrecognizable; smears of tears and blood came from the ruin of George’s eyes. Valjean growled, he wasn’t done, George was still breathing! He pulled against the guards hanging on his arms. They dug their heels onto the floor but still he dragged them across the floor with his colossal strength. 

“Stop him! Stop him!” one of the guards cried. George whimpered and tried to crawl away, terrified out of his mind. Valjean continued his advance, nothing could deter him, and nothing could sway him from what must be done.

A tall guard stepped in front of Valjean, blocking his way. Before Valjean could blink, a truncheon struck him across the knee. His world exploded in pain. Valjean crumpled to the ground and the officers holding him pinned him down. He looked up at the guard holding the truncheon and grinned, a strange sense of pride filling his chest. It was Javert, of course it was, it wouldn’t be right if Javert couldn’t see this, couldn’t be witness to his strength. 

He knew that iron shackles bound his wrists and ankles but he did not feel them, all his attention was directed to the pinched, scowling face of Javert. 

“Take him to solitary, I’ll interrogate him there,” Javert ordered. 

The trudge down to solitary was thankfully brief; Valjean was still riding the high of his rage and he wasn’t certain how much longer he could contain himself. Within moments he was chained to the wall, the two guards watching him with wary caution. 

The door creaked open, revealing the form of Javert. “Leave us.” The two guards did not say a word and shut the door behind them.

“What the hell was that, 24601?” Javert asked. “I’ve been observing you for two years and you have never behaved this way with another inmate. What were you thinking?”

Valjean’s mouth curved into a knowing smile. “I know what you are,” he said, his voice soft and low. “I can smell it on you. George could smell it too, but I wouldn’t worry about him anymore.”

Javert paled and cursed under his breath. He started pacing as if filled with sudden nervous energy. “I knew there was something off about you. Damn. I thought the stink of this place would be enough.”

“Most days it is,” Valjean said. He flexed his hands; they were finally starting to ache. “But I knew from that first day. All the filth and hate of this place couldn’t disguise what you are, not from me.” 

Javert stopped, his hand tightened on the truncheon. He leaned forward into Valjean’s space, thumping the weapon against the wall, a clear threat if the convict dared to move. “What do you want?” Javert asked, his voice deceptively calm.

Valjean turned his face, allowing himself the illusion of intimacy. Javert stiffened, like he anticipated an attack. “I only want what is mine,” Valjean said, his breath fanning across Javert’s ear.

The blow came on the back of his neck. He grunted in shock and pain, doubling over as far as the chains would allow. His vision blurred for a moment as tears clouded his eyes. Javert moved the truncheon below Valjean’s chin and tilted it upwards.

“It will be a cold day in hell before I let a convict claim me.”

Oh, this was good. Valjean could not bring himself to be angry; Javert was going to be a handful, not like any of the stories he had heard growing up. “Just wait until your next heat,” Valjean said. 

Javert drew the truncheon back and raised his arm.

“Drop it,” Valjean ordered.

As if he was puppet whose strings had been pulled, Javert’s hand opened and the weapon clattered to the ground. They both stared at the useless, impotent stick of wood. 

Valjean’s mouth stretched into a predatory grin. No matter how hard someone fought against it, nature would not be denied. He decided to be charitable. “It’s alright, you can pick it up again.” 

Javert snatched the truncheon, clutching it like it would jump out of his hands on its own accord. “You will tell no one about this,” he hissed.

“Why would I?” Valjean asked. “I don’t want the competition.”

Javert curled his lip in disgust. “Fine, and I won’t tell them about you either. No doubt you’ve heard what they do to your kind in prison.”

He hadn’t thought about that. Valjean had been too caught up in his instincts to consider the consequences; there were all sorts of horror stories about suppressants, torture, even castration.

“Agreed?” Javert said.

Valjean just nodded. He would go back to the galleys, to his cold cell and his hard cot. Javert would go back to his patrols, to his lonely room and his empty bed. Valjean could be patient, he had waited this long to let Javert know that he knew his little secret. It was inevitable really, one day there would be a breaking point and Javert would be unable to help himself. When that happened, Valjean would finally get the satisfaction that he craved. He licked his lips in anticipation. The best things in life were worth waiting for.


End file.
